The present embodiments relate to ultrasound imaging transmitters. In particular, a ultrasound pluser is used to generate an ultrasound wave for scanning a patient.
Ultrasound transmitters include waveform generators for generating ultrasound waveforms. Unipolar or bipolar pulsed waves may be generated using one or more transistors. The transistors are switched on and off, connecting high voltage sources (+/−) or ground to an output. The connections generate a square wave.
Ultrasound transmitters may be integrated in an application specific integrated circuit. For bipolar operation, both P-type and N-type transistors are used, one for generating positive portion of the waveform and the other for generating the negative portion of the waveform. Since different types of transistors are used, the rise and fall times of the portions may be mismatched. For harmonic or contrast agent imaging, this mismatch may result in noise or an artifact. Mirror symmetric positive and negative portions are desired.